


Second Comings

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: mother! (2017)
Genre: Biblical References, Cautionary Tale, Gen, Mother Earth-centric fic, Mythology - Freeform, Veronica is Mother Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: The chilling modern cautionary tale surrounding Mother Earth's sorrows and longing for some personal justice continues right where it first ended. It's all about second comings and things doomed to come back in a full circle. Will Mother's new warning go unheard?[Based on the 2017 film "mother!" starring Jennifer Lawrence as the Mother].





	Second Comings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrytteMystere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/gifts).



> I own nothing! All rights of this film and script to go Darren Aronofsky and fellow filmmakers.
> 
> Various content and the free-ranged use of Biblical references below may become a little offensive to some readers? This piece of fanfiction is purely experimental, and it is written to follow the darker tones and mythological setup of the actual film, so it's best to keep that in mind. 
> 
> Thank you!

**I.**

 

She wakes in an empty bed; her right hand is slightly outstretched, reaching for her husband who's not there. "Baby?" She calls out, withdrawing her hand gingerly. There are footsteps passing the doorway, and so Madonna slides out from the sheets to take a look.

And as expected, she's soon greeted by Him. "It's so early, Madonna. What are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard something. Something like hammering." Madonna says softly, still trying to shake the feeling of sleepiness out of her limbs. "Is someone here?"

Smiling then, her husband tells her that it was meant to be a gift. A surprise. His younger brother, Joe arrived hours ago to help Him with a new homely project. "He's already busy building that stable for us."

Madonna blinks. "A stable?"

"I had a thought. See, building a farmhouse next to us will be going be a great investment! We'll raise our own livestock and collect our own bounty. We will have sheep, roosters, goats, and mules. That way, you'll have plenty of wool, eggs, and milk. We can even sell some of it later. Give back to our neighbors in need. It's been a hard winter for everyone in these parts."

"That is nice, baby, but what about your writing?"

"I'm still writing. You know that."

"I only meant... this is all so sudden. You're such a passionate author always starting new works, and now you want to raise a farm? I just don't see how much I can help you with that with the baby coming in a few months."

"But that's the beauty of it, Madonna! Joe's going to be staying with us. I don't expect you to fret about anything other than your pregnancy."

"Joe's living here? Permanently?"

"Why not? It's perfect. He is the best carpenter I know, after all. Not me. I've always been the one with _ideas_ behind the whole operation. Joe is naturally more gifted with his hands, actually helping me bring my visions to life, so others can _see_ it and _touch_ it with their bare hands. Besides, Joe has even offered to help us raise the baby. I could not ask for more in a brother who cares so much for my projects."

"I don't even know what to say. It's just so thoughtful of him to do all this for us."

"Hm. He is a saint, that loyal brother of mine. I know he'll make an inspiring uncle of Our Child."

" _Our Child_ , that's what you are calling our baby-to-be?"

"Well, we've really never settled on a real name for little _Him_ in there, have we?"

"Ah, now that you mentioned it; I was reading one of your old epic poems the other night: _the Son in the Highest._ It's such a beautiful piece, and I've... actually become inspired to name the baby after the infant it talks about."

"Emmanuel, really?"

"I think it's a sweet name. Strong and humble. That name will always remind us to love each other no matter what happens."

"I truly have everything now," her husband replies with a tender kiss landing on the crown of her dark hair. He's so happy and filling up to the brim with pride, it's nearly contagious. He just continues to shower her with unending love. "You are a generous woman, my Madonna, my shining star of the sea. A blessed gift to everyone."

She laughs, delicately, and the halls instantaneously brighten with joy.

 

**II.**

 

Veronica frankly remembers very little of what actually happened after she wakes up, naked, and alone in the middle of a large forest. She's curled up amongst the tall great trees, the moss, and the wildflowers. But the few things she _does_ remember about her 'Day Before' spent with _Him_ , she'd rather ignore and let go of.

Though this time, it's different. This morning is something new.

She has no ties to Him anymore, no cords or bonds. She does not belong to his routine now. She doesn't feel the need to slide out of their bed and throw on another clean and modest dress just to impress Him. She doesn't have to go looking for that silly husband of hers throughout the whole house... only to find Him already distant and distracted, struggling to finish 'The Writings' he was so _deeply_ devoted to.

No, correction. A husband of hers no longer. There wasn't an official divorce, however, she left with the intention of never return to Him. Their marriage had been tragically destroyed at the end anyhow, but their parting was mutual and clear. There isn't much left over to fix, or salvage, or even be that sad about. It's all just gone. Her _Precious_ _Child_ who had been far too young and brief in this world to even have any other name than that, along with her home, and her role as his trained housewife. All of it is gone.

She's disregarded, left to her own devices. Not that she wants to complain. She's a free individual, her own private being who is primal and completely original to herself. She's true her given name: the one honest image.

Veronica becomes inwardly surprised how _good_ the fresh grass feels pressed against her bare skin. It's oddly soft, and natural, and it's molding perfectly to her shape and curves better than any manmade mattress would. Silently, she rests there, taking her time to gather her thoughts, unbothered by how exposed she is. In fact, she finds the forest's whole aesthetic quite nice, running her fingers slowly and longingly through the petals and that cool, dark untouched soil.

She breathes in the honeysuckle and the pine. She's wasted too much of her time and energy stuck indoors, catering to Him while he simply sat in his private den the whole day through, wanting to write or invent.

The wind gently comes to greet her, and whispers its sweet airy song to her, drifting through the leaves. The sun rising itself pushes the clouds away and it beams down on her, kissing her hair, making her yellow curls shine like a halo. It's a bit funny, but it almost _feels_ like an apology somehow, like this is Nature's nurturing and comforting embrace.

The forest is still here for her. It has always been here for her, waiting patiently and faithfully. She's been away for far too long. She was raised and had grown up across the wild countryside, completely separate from those loud clusters, groups, or crowds her husband was more accustomed to.

Well, she's finally back in her element, her natural habitat. Her eyes find the sky, and Veronica watches a handsome flock of green finches flutter about overhead. It's better than any painting or photograph. 

Her fists tighten their grip over the roots and stems around her as though to reassure them, to let them know they're safe and the entire Nature of the forest will be protected, and she is _not_ going anywhere.

And for the moment, a quiet joy starts to spread within her, like a warm lick of fire and valor. It tickles within her veins and it steadily fills the empty space where her broken heart once was.

Veronica smiles to herself as everything else surrounding her seems to fully come to life once more, charged with a sense of hope and vivid, childlike celebration. It's all happy to have her, and she's also grateful to be back, comfortable and secure in each other's arms.

This is her thing. The forest _is_ hers. No one knows it like she does. No one has ever loved it or understood its Nature as much as she has. She knew every tree, every creature, every type of cloud. What they all looked like, how they sounded, what they needed and desired to survive.

It's a rebirth, a second coming, and it's finally enough to sustain her.

The wilderness will be her headquarters, her own creative space. It will be her hallowed ground, her temple, her truest love, and she'll care for it like a wounded child.

She's the great mother it needs, all of it. She too, needs it to feel healed, restored, and empowered.

Mother's alive and she's home.

 

**III.**

 

Today is like any other, gradually waning into a calming evening. It's nice and quiet, and Joe sits there in the chair reading Father's latest chapter. Madonna continues knitting her beautiful blue shall, across from him, occasionally watching birds fly by the window.

It is as it is. They remain as they are, until their peace is broken by Joe's open concern. "Madonna?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why?"

"Is it the baby?"

Madonna shakes her head, patting her swelling belly. "He doesn't cause me any pain, Joe."

"Well, it's just... you have been low on energy the last two, three days. A little disheartened, even."

"It's really nothing critical. I'm fine," Madonna reassures him. "If anything, I was just thinking about my son's future, and maybe, the First Wife."

This easily snags Joe's full attention. "Why would you be thinking about Veronica?"

Madonna sighs. "I feel bad about how things went for her, I guess. She left, vanished from this town without a single warning to anyone else. She never got to see how beautiful the new house looks these days, never got to enjoy any of this progress. She's really withdrawn from the world, isn't she? I even think my husband misses her too, sometimes. Their marriage sounded so perfect before, and only for it to fall to dust. The house burned down and it's just so tragic."

Joe's eyes and heart are colored with more compassion, reflecting back Madonna's musings. "It was tragic. I wasn't here when _it_ actually happened. I was overseas building those fishing boats. But I do remember Veronica from years back. She was a gentle soul once. She was a good wife too, while it lasted, but I think she let her anger get the better of her by the end. She was not the same woman my brother intended to live with from the start. I had to find out about That Incident over the phone. My brother seemed pretty distraught by everything. I still don't know the _whole_ story from beginning to end. Still, trust me, Madonna... I'm glad he found you soon after that. You've been my brother's saving grace. He might miss the _memory_ of Veronica off and on, but I do know for a fact that he doesn't expect her ever to come back here. He's not waiting for her to change her mind. He is committed to this life, with you."

"Yes. I know that. He forgave Veronica a long time ago. You know what, though? Even when it's _me_ who's married to Him now and I'm carrying his child... and when it's been _months_ since That Incident, I still find myself wondering exactly _what_ Veronica was thinking when she left. What could have so bad to drive her away from Him, from their love and this house?"

"Do _you_ forgive her?"

"Sure I do," Madonna confesses. "I have and I must. I cannot throw stones knowing that Veronica _had_ suffered losing their first child. Imagine that sort of heartache, and what it can peruse others to do..."

"If it means that much to you, maybe I can talk to Him. Get some more answers."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> Veronica - the ultimate mother figure, Him's first wife, Mother Earth or Gaia
> 
> Him - the writer, creator, Father, Husband
> 
> Madonna - the "Mother Mary" figure, Him's current Wife 
> 
> Joe - the "Joseph" figure, the Carpenter, Him's younger brother, willing caretaker of Madonna
> 
> Our Child - Emmanuelle, Jesus reinvented, the son of Him and Madonna


End file.
